


Fever Dream

by Uca_Ty



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, im open for suggestion, no idea how to tag that, oooOOOoooh so mYstERious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uca_Ty/pseuds/Uca_Ty
Summary: It was dark. He didn't need to open his eyes to confirm it.
Relationships: I guess? - Relationship, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Fever Dream

It was dark. He didn't need to open his eyes to confirm it. He could feel it just fine.

He could also feel the presence of someone else, reaching for him. The pressure of that connection was reassuring, like a warm light during a harsh winter night.

Not that he knew or slept through a lot of those nights, but that was just a small detail.

He could also feel something else, but contrary to that light, he didn't want to reach back to it. It was a bad presence. He naturally avoided that thing. But to avoid it, he needed to _see_ it.

Finally opening his eyes, he expected exactly what he felt; a suffocating darkness greeted him.

What he did not was a small child, standing in the middle of nothing and nowhere. Said child looked away from him, towards an ocean he didn't notice until now. Were those waters always here? He didn't know. He ignored it, in favor of looking at the direction the child was looking. A tree that wasn't here before loomed over the ocean, perched on a mini island, its star-shaped fruits giving him mixed feelings. Those he ignored, too.

He started walking towards it, each step feeling like they took eternity to connect to the ground. Looking up, he saw the sun moving unnaturally fast, settling as a sunset when he finally reached the tree. Looking down, he couldn't find the small brunet child anywhere, making him worry and looking around. He walked backward, eyeing an island filled with trees and treehouses that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, searching for the strange child that looked familiar.

He huffed in annoyance when he couldn't find them anywhere, pouting, the strongest feeling he had since he opened his eyes, and put his hands behind his head, leaning back on the trunk of the tree. A seagull shouted somewhere in the warm sky, the sound foreign as much as familiar in his ears. The light clickety noises of his pieces of armor sounded more known anyway to him, even though the piece of protection on his left bicep felt strangely a bit uncomfortable. Not as uncomfortable as the black cloak that he usually wore, though.

Lazily, he started walking on the logs bridge again, deciding that swimming would clear his head a bit. Taking a deep breath to calm his heart that he could suddenly feel and hear, he brushed away a stray lock of black hair that waved in his face, facing down at his reflection in the water.

The reflection looked ominously clear, as if it was a mirror. He looked down at his brown hair, his black and red outfit and saw many faces flashing in his sight but not _on_ the reflection. His beating heart suddenly had a peak, nearly stopping. The reassuring presence from earlier suddenly felt much closer, just as much as the menacing one that made him want to walk _away_.

The child was suddenly by his side, his brown hair and blue eyes and it was him, _himself_ and young and naive.

The good presence was suddenly in his _heart_ , as a precise point, almost piercing in it. He put his hand on his chest, trying to feel it better, because it was such a reassuring light, and felt instead metal peeking out of it. Curious, he removed his palm to look over and saw the familiar point of a Keyblade sticking out, metal glittering in the sudden lights of an immense city and tall buildings.

He looked around. A night sky welcomed him, before he suddenly closed his eyes again, basking in a caring presence.

He only felt the pain when he heard an agonizing roar, full of pure rage and despair. The reassuring light was suddenly dark, filled with hatred at itself. He wanted to reach towards it, to reassure it, to treasure it and its carrier. He _really_ wanted to. But his limbs and body betrayed his heart, leaving him hollow.

The last thing he heard, though, was a humorous voice coming from the bad presence. Sora never felt this sad in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my language and I still need to learn it. a LOT  
> annnd i wrote this in like, 40mins or something and on my phone  
> also, had that music in my head the whole time: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjedLeVGcfE&ab_channel=SuperJessTheMess


End file.
